


Dream

by spacark



Category: Deemo (Video Games), Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacark/pseuds/spacark
Summary: (DCMK Deemo AU)A big castle with two citizens, Kaitou and the Night Baron, get a new visitor: a young amnesiac boy falls from the window in the castle's ceiling. Kaitou and the boy discover that if they play the piano together, a tree grows - which might just be the way for the boy to return home.(The relationships are up to your own interpretation!)





	1. L O N E L Y . K A I T O U

**Author's Note:**

> When you talk about Deemo in the KaiShin discord, it's only natural that "KaiShin deemo au" as a prompt appears. I blame you, Evnos. I blame you so bad. Also a shout out to Kiks for yelling at me. Love u ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Chapters will be short and based on each in-game animation with a bit more DCMK twists to it.

It was one out of many quiet days in a grand castle that nobody has ever seen the exterior of. The quiet hallways would only sometimes be covered with sounds of footsteps from one figure; in the large library the quiet would sometimes be broken by the mumbling of another. Neither figures acted like they were aware of the role they were to play in a story that would unfold soon, and they quietly made their ways in their day-to-day life in the spacious castle of which many places were left to explore. But the exploration would not be up to them alone.

 

The figure in the library was a young man. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, covered by a large dark blue robe. On his head was a large top hat of the same shade of blue. He tapped his fingers on the desk in his library, unsure whether he was satisfied with the time he spent there, or if he was wasting it. There was something missing in the circumstances he found himself in, and he just couldn’t exactly tell what. But maybe soon he’d figure it out. There would be no mystery unsolved in a world of his…

 

The young man picked up a mask that represented a deep frown. He sighed and proceeded to the final step that he had preparing himself for a short – or long? – time. The concept of time felt unnatural under the circumstances. There was a hourglass on his desk, but has he ever witnessed the time flow? No, this wasn't time for such thoughts. He inspected the mask a bit more closely. It had a deep frown, which was certainly wrong. The true Night Baron – the figure he was nearly dressed up as – had a grin in the stories. Why was this a frown? No, the answer doesn’t matter. Actions, however, do. He moved the mask towards his face. He would become the Night Baron of this world.

 

In the hallways, a tall and slender white figure made his way towards the center of the castle. He wore a top hat as well, but his was pure white. His back was covered by a long white cape, that flowed with a gentle wind. His fingers were long, as were his legs and arms. The figure, pale as a ghost – and thus named _Kaitou_ by the other inhabitant of the castle – had grown curious about the large instrument in the center of the room, a seemingly magical piano. As he made his way to it, tiny cards with little figures on it (hearts, diamonds, spades and clovers) fell around him. The other inhabitant had named those _playing cards,_ but Kaitou wasn’t exactly sure how to play with those figures. Surrounding the piano, however, was a little stack of documents with more various icons on it. The icons were arranged in such a way that it seemed to be corresponding to the many keys of the piano. Kaitou sat down on the little chair in front of it, put one of these documents in front of him, and began to play his lonely feelings away.  


	2. F A L L I N G . B O Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe it's obvious enough, but the boy is Conan of course. Haha! 
> 
> Next chapter onward, the dcmk details will shine through more! (Gosho voice) Look forward to it!

With the 105th note played on the keys, and Kaitou getting the hang of reading the sheet music, the music had pleasantly filled the central room of the magical castle, only to be interrupted by a loud click resonating through it. The source of the sound was far above the white figure. Kaitou looked up to the source, only to be temporary blinded by the light of a small window that slowly opened. And from that blinding light, a figure emerged.

 

A small boy, falling from the sky, through the window, towards the piano.

 

He fell slowly, as if he was a leaf falling from a big tree in the middle of a rainforest. The air swept him side to side, for mere centimeters – as if he was a baby, cradled by his mother, lovingly placing into the child’s bed. Except there was no mother, and it certainly wasn’t a baby that fell. Kaitou was surprised to see this serene fall, and rose from the piano’s chair. He stretched his arms towards the falling figure and he soon after felt the boy touch his arms. Sliding his feet across the floor just lightly, Kaitou managed to catch him gracefully without really breaking the fall. He observed the child’s face – the boys eyes were closed. No; they were about to open. The boy made a quiet but pained noise as he opened his eyes slowly, and then blinked. Kaitou changed his position and placed the boy on top of the piano, between the stacks of documents and a few of those playing cards.

 

The boy blinked a few more times, inspecting the white figure from head to toe (for as far as Kaitou even possessed toes), and seemed to be a little uncomfortable. Kaitou however was determined to make the boy feel a little more at ease, and reached out his hand. The boy observed the long white fingers yet after several moments of hesitation, he reached out his own hand to hold it, in a _nice to meet you_ manner. They held this position, not shaking their hands. After a few seconds, they both let go to lock eyes again.

 

“H…hello…” The boy stuttered, but courageously got himself together. “Hello! I’m….”  
The confidence broke as soon as he tried to introduce himself. Who was he, actually? What was his name? How did he get here? What was this place, actually? No, important questions first – who is this figure, no, no, the most important question would be about his own identity. Who is he?

 

Kaitou noticed the new discomfort, and sat himself back down on the piano’s chair. Reaching his fingers to the keys and gently pressing them one by one, the boy got less shaky the longer the song went on. The music reassured him bit by bit as he came to peace with his amnesia.


	3. B U D D I N G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to bond and an angry masked man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I had to go without WiFi for a few days. "OTL  
> I'm never really confident about grammar, so I'd like to use this note to apologize for any mistakes~

It seemed like an eternity of playing songs to calm down the young boy and for him to accept that he had no memories at all. But when he finally felt a bit more at ease, the boy and Kaitou got distracted by a sudden change within the room: a seedling had appeared out of nowhere just behind the piano, and with every so many songs it seemed to magically grow. The two locked eyes and reached the same conclusion.  
  
“Keep playing! If I’m right, then the tree will grow… once it’s fully grown, it’ll reach the window, and then..!” The child gleefully cried out his deduction, excited to perhaps so easily find his way home. A big smile was on his face for the first time since his arrival, and he reached out to the piano. He didn’t know how to play, but he was certainly willing to learn in order to restore his memories and go home.

As they kept on playing the third inhabitant of the castle had finally left his library to make way for the central room, seemingly annoyed with the happy sounds produced from it – but perchance even more with the appearance of a young unasked for guest.  
  
“B. Flat.” He scowled from behind the mask, approaching the two that were playing the piano in delight.  
  
“You are supposed to hit the B-flat key there. Not C. This is completely off-pitch.”  
  
He was met with two pairs of questioning eyes. He sighed and revised his statement. “The black key next to it. _Kaitou,_ if you’re going to have fun with this brat, at least teach him properly.”  
The young child’s blue eyes followed the dark blue-clad figure. “Mister?” He asked.  
“Yes?” The baron scowled.  
“So his name is Kaitou? Then yours is…?”  
“Shouldn’t you introduce yourself first, brat? Have some manners, for an uncalled for guest.”  
“I’m sorry! But, I don’t know who I am, mister..”  
“…Fine. My name is Night Baron. Now do your stupid piano thing properly, quietly, or just preferably not.”  
The Baron turned around but stopped a moment before walking. “One more thing… I probably have something for your poor eyesight.”  
The boy looked at the Baron and then at Kaitou. His poor eyesight? Was his vision not okay? He was visibly confused. “My..?”  
“Glasses. I’ll have them ready in the library. Pick them up once you’re sick of that piano.”  
The Baron started walking, making his way back to his book-filled place of calmth. No, he knew there was nothing wrong with the boys’ eyesight, yet… To see the young Shinichi – no, _Conan_ – resemble his younger self so much, it hurt. The boy had to stay Conan, and not be his real self.


End file.
